1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a zoom lens, in particular to a zoom lens with a bent optical path and an image pickup apparatus using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In late years, the number of pixels and sensitivity of image pickup elements used in compact cameras have been increasing. Consequently, the size of image pickup elements used in compact cameras have been increasing. With increases in the size (and the number of pixels) of image pickup elements, size reduction and slimming of optical systems of compact cameras are required. There have been developed, as such a small-sized, slim optical system, an optical system having a prism provided in the optical path of the optical system to bend the optical path for slimming (see the specification of Japanese Patent No. 4496460).
The specification of Japanese Patent No. 4496460 discloses a zoom lens composed of a first lens group having a positive refractive power and fixed during zooming, a second lens group having a negative refractive power, a third lens group having a positive refractive power, a fourth lens group having a positive refractive power, a fifth lens group having a negative refractive power, and a sixth lens group and having a reflecting member for bending the optical path provided in the first lens group.